Wizards with a chance on deck
by Disney Lover 7
Summary: When Zack meets Alex, will the sparks fly? She was sent to the S.S Tipton as a punishment of her misbehavior, but what if there was a reason behind Professor Krumbs sending her? A Crazy romance, an obssesive room-mate, two celebrities, and an evil wizard on deck..will Alex make it ou of this mess without revealing her secret? Read on to find out...


**Hi! This is my first shot at writing a book, and I'm writing one about my three favourite disney shows: Suite life on Deck, WOWP and Sonny with a chance. Aand, constructive critisism I will gladly accept, I would love to change for the better! I hope you like it :D  
xx**

**Wizards with a chance on Deck**

**(**_Cross-over:Wizards of the Waverly place, Sonny with a chance, Suite life on deck_**)**

**Cody's pov:**

Bailey screamed. She literally screamed into my ears with that high-pitched girly voice of hers, the one which is capable of deafening a perfectly normal ear by producing an unhealthy, overwhelming amount of vibrations per second. I should've not stuck around after Moseby announced the news, to see the fangirl-Bailey kick in. Why do girls have to scream for everything?

Chad Dylan Pooper (Cooper , actually, but I think I'll settle for Pooper) is supposedly, quote unquote, the _most amazing actor in the history of most amazing actors. _My foot. Oh, and his girl-friend, Sonny Munroe, she was coming too. I think she acts in some show too...can't place my finger on it. I cursed myself for staying behind like an idiot with Bailey. Right when I work up the guts to finally ask her out, she begins to describe her celebrity crush- his _copper-sulphate blue sparkling _eyes and soft blonde hair? C'mon, I bet I have softer blonde hair and brighter blue eyes!

'...and he loves puppies!' Bailey finished. She makes it so hard for me to concentrate, with her long brown hair and her big brown eyes.

'I...see.' I said, trying to keep a neutral expression. Inside, I had this overwhelming urge to add glue to Pooper's shampoo and sprinkle pepper on his oh-so-beautiful eyes. 'You are aware that he has a girl friend, right?' I asked. Maybe then her craze will wear off.

'What?'

'Didn't you hear Moseby? He's coming with his girl friend.' I said. Moseby had given us a death warning to not mess anything like we usually did. It was always Zack, yet all of us get blamed.

'No, actually my mind went blank once he said _Chad Dylan Cooper_ _on deck._' Why of course it did. 'Who is she?'

'Sonny Munroe, she's in Hollywood too, Moseby-'

'Sonny? Sonnu Munroe? From Visconsent?' She asked, her eyes widening. Just how big could her eyes get? 'From So Random?'

'Um..Yeah..I guess..' I said.

She scowled and said something under her breath before whirling (I couldn't help but stare at her nice soft brown hair, and I resisted the urge to feel it.) and stomping away in rage, slamming her door loudly causing some people to jump in surprise. Wow she was mad! Wait, she was mad because Chad had a girlfriend? How I wish I could cut that guy into a million pieces and toss it into the ocean! Stupid Pooper.

I slumped on one of the stools by the food counter, thinking of all possible ways to kick Pooper's butt.

'Whats with the face?' Zack asked me.

'Bailey has a crush on Po-Chad,' I sighed.

'Doesn't he have a girlfriend?'

'That made her madder than Moseby on fire.' I said.

'Uh huh.'

**Alex's point of view:**

My mind went **_WHAT_**_ruhge**NO**kfbkeh**FREAKING**kjfbvkeb**WAY** _when I realized that I was going to be sharing my room with two other girls. But, unfortunately, I couldn't tell no to , because something told me he was the one employed to make sure I don't escape this horrendous punishment in anyway.

Apparently dressing up like a real mummy causing chaos in the wizard world was a bad thing, which made Professor Krumbs ban me from the European Tour for Wizards. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had to send me to this ship to attend school while my brothers and friends will be chilling in some super cool magical spot in Paris. Oh, and just the minute I was making plans in my mind to leave the ship with the flick of my wand, Krumbs assured me that he was appointing someone to keep an eye on me I break the smallest of the smallest rule I would be in major trouble, and though my middle name is trouble, that didn't sound very appealing.

Gosh I hated Justin! He was the one who provoked me, I would've never gone around dressed up like a real mummy. And why did he have to call in emergency wizards? I pretty sure he knew it was just me, he just wanted to get back at me managing to scare the shit out of him. Damn him to the deepest pits of Tartarus! And Krumbs, when did he become so harsh? How did I go from being his most favorite wizard from the Wizard of The Year Award to the most hated one? I mean, you don't really harshly punish your favorite student. I dragged my suitcase to Rom number 17, and opened it with the key Moseby gave me.

A girl about my age was sprawled across one

A girl about my age was sprawled across one of the three beds which were squished inside the room meant for two. She was engrossed in a book. Her hair was a light shade of soft brown. I was stuck with boring black hair.

'Oh hey London.' She said from behind the thick book, not bothering to look up.

'I'm not London,' I said, plopping on the bed next to her.

She looked at me, studying me for a few seconds. And then her mouth formed an 'O'. So finally she realized I was her new room-mate.

'Ooo Hello, I'm Bailey!' She said enthusiastically, her eyes brightening and her mouth forming a smile. 'You must be Alex Russo! told us we'd be having a new room-mate, and London's- well London being the daughter of the millionaire who owns this ship isn't too happy with the new arrangement. Hell, she wasn't even okay with me being her room-mate! You don't know how happy I am having a room-mate other than London! She's a spoilt brat, you know? She-'

'Okay, well hold up!' I laughed. 'Save some for later too, I'm going to be here for a long time..' I was starting to like this girl already, she just reminded me of Harper, just a tiny bit. And I was missing Harper already.

'Oops, sorry! I babble a lot when I'm excited. And speaking of excited, did you know Chad Dylan Cooper is coming on deck? The greatest actor of this generation!'

'Yeah, I heard. He has a girlfriend!' I said, trying to sound excited. Honestly, I didn't like Chad's acting.

Her eyes darkened and her face with was bubbling with excitement a second ago fell. 'I know. Sonny Munroe.'

'Sonny Munroe.' I repeated. What else should I do?

'Lets go out, I'll introduce you to the others!' She said, pulling me.

'Nah, not now, I just came, I'm tired.' I lied. 'I think I'm going to crash for a while.' She didn't have to know what I was going to really do.

'Oh, all right, see ya later!'


End file.
